


Midnight Riding

by gaiarheahera



Series: Patience and Kindness [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Summer of Giles 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 05:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaiarheahera/pseuds/gaiarheahera
Summary: Rupert and Cordelia go for a midnight motorcycle ride along the coast.





	Midnight Riding

Speeding down the deserted road, Cordelia’s arms clung tightly around Rupert’s waist. After miles or riding around, breathing in the crisp California air, they settled at Huntington Beach just past midnight. 

“We should do this more often.” Cordy suggested happily. “It’s so beautiful.”

“So beautiful.” Rupert agreed, looking longingly at Cordelia. She turned her head, smiling up at him as her head rested on his shoulder. Unable to resist, Rupert stole a kiss.

“I love you.” Cordelia murmured, eliciting a smile from her companion. 

In a shock move, Rupert took a knee before her. He produced an old, small leather box from his inner jacket pocket, opening it to reveal a sparkling Art Deco platinum ring. The onyx and diamonds surrounding the oval centre diamond added to its brilliance.

“I honestly cannot imagine not having you in my life. I still have no idea why you chose to be with me, but I am eternally grateful that you did. I love you, Cordelia. Would you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?” Rupert’s earnest face portrayed his emotions clearly. 

Without a word Cordelia kissed him, the hasty move causing the pair to topple backwards into the sand, lips never parting. 

“Of course I’ll marry you, Rupert.” She kissed him again, each pouring all of their devotion into it. 

When they parted he slipped the ring onto her finger. “It was my grandmother’s. My grandfather gave it to her when my mother was born. She gave it to me with the instruction to give it to the woman who holds my heart.” Rupert explained. 

Cordelia admired her ring, loving the way it shone in the moonlight. She smiled up art her fiancé, “It’s perfect.” 


End file.
